Tribulation Trail
by SaM-i-aM-42
Summary: Follow twins, Mary Grace and Jax Winchester (Sam and Dean's younger sister and brother), on their trail to the apocalypse. Loosely based on seasons 1-3.
1. Prologue: Ab Initio

**Prologue: Ab Initio**

**LAWRENCE, KANSAS. 1976.**

"I guess it's no secret why I brought you way out here." 22 year old John Winchester said to his longtime girlfriend Mary Campbell as they sat in his 67' Chevy Impala.

Knowing what he was going to ask Mary starts: "John…"

But she was quickly interrupted by John, "Just… let me get through this, okay?"

"Okay wait. There're things you don't know about me, -" she started but was cut off

"So?" he said simply as he dismissingly waved his hand. Without taking his eyes from her he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little jewelry box and showed her a small but beautiful ring. "I will always love you, for exactly who you are." Mary smiled and they both leaned into each other but before they kissed, there was a loud knock, or really it was more if a pound, on the passenger side window. Out the window the couple saw the tall ominous Samuel Campbell, Mary's father.

"What did I tell you?" he roared to his daughter as he snatched her out of the impala.

"Sir, just listen!" John tried to reason, as he also exited the car.

"Dad!" Mary cried as Samuel pulled her away. "Stop, you're hurting me!"

"Stay away from her!" Samuel yelled over his shoulder at John.

"Hey, take it easy!" John said disregarding what Samuel said as he followed them

Samuel turned and grabbed John, breaking his neck like it was nothing. "No!" Mary screamed kneeling down next to her lover, lifting his head into her lap. "You killed him," she cried brokenly.

"Not just John, sweetie pie," her _father _said in a sadistic tone as he crouched down and unzipped his jacket so she could see the blood spatter on his shirt. "Mommy and Daddy too. They're all dead."

"N-N-Noo" she could barely get it out

"Yup. 'Fraid so," the demon replied, "You're a little orphan now."

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as her hunter training kicked in

"Oh, stick and stones might break my bones… but they won't bring your family back again," the demon spat smugly

"I'll kill you," she swore. "I swear to God. I. Will. Kill. You."

"Oh, let's not get nasty," he said in mock fear, as he sat down. "Now look, we've both said some things that we regret. Let's uh… kiss and make up. I'll tell you what. I'll arrange to have lover boy here brought back breathing—"

"My parents too?" she hopefully asked, crying.

"Nope – sorry doll, _that_'s _not_ on the table. Think about it. You could be done with hunting forever – the white picket fence, station wagon – a couple of kids – no more monsters, or fear." The demon enticed her, like the snake had Eve in the Garden of Eden.

"And what?" she snarled "All it costs is my _soul_?"

"Oh no, you can keep your soul. I just need… permission."

"Permission for what?" Mary asked.

"Mmmm, in thirteen years I swing by your house for a little _something_, that's all."

"For. What!?" She re-asked loudly, wanting nothing more than to kill this demon.

"Relax," he says. "As long as I'm not interrupted, nobody gets hurt. I promise." Mary looked down at John. "_Or_ you can spend the rest of your life, desperate, and alone," the demon continued. "Mary? It's a good deal. So whaddya say?"

**LAWRENCE, KANSAS. 1989.**

Lawrence, Kansas. Population 65,608. There, there is a small town American home on a small town American street. If one were to look up towards the warm, lighted yellow window, on the second floor, a small town American family can be seen. There's a woman standing in the door way holding a young boy, both gazing at two identical cribs lining opposite walls. Unbeknownst to the occupants inside the nursery, the window glass shimmers, ripples as if it were liquid. But just for a moment. Blink and like the mother and son you've missed it:

"Let's say g'night to the twins" the woman, now 33 year old, Mary Winchester suggested to the sleepy six year old on her hip.

"'Kay Momma" the little boy said. Mary set her middle child down and he went quickly to the crib on the right wall with a blue blanket draped over the side.

"Night Jay" he whispered to his sleeping baby brother, before running to the opposite wall where there was an identical crib with a pink blanket.

"Night night Gracie" the little girl cooed reaching for her older brother's finger.

"Hey Sammy" a gruff, distinctly masculine voice said from the nursery's doorway

"Daddy!" the little boy, Sam, ran excitedly toward his father. "How's Dean feeling?" The oldest of the Winchester children had been sick with the stomach flu all day

"He's feelin' better Buddy, but why don't you have a 'spend the night' with the twins just to be safe?" John suggested

"Okay!" John set his son down and the first grader ran to the hall closet to get a sleeping bag and his pillow from his room. While he was gone John went to his wife kissing her softly.

"You got him?" she asked her husband in reference to their middle son.

"Yeah, I got him" he said. Mary smiled at him kissing him one last time before going to check on her oldest baby. After she left John checked in on his youngest children, "Hey Buddy" he cooed to his son Jackson, the baby was still sleeping soundly paying no heed to anything that was happening around him. His twin sister, however, was ready to be held and was letting her father know it. Turning his attention from one twin to the other, John picked up his baby girl. "Whatcha fussin' for Mary Grace? Huh, why you cryin' Baby?" he gently asked the now quieting baby in his arms. "That's better Baby Girl." As Grace drifted to sleep Sam came bouncing back into the room. "Got everything you need Champ?"

"Yes sir" the little boy said motioning to the pillow, sleeping bag and teddy bear in his arms. Smiling John helped get Sam situated under the window in the nursery kissed him good night and then after looking in on both twins he left the room, leaving the door opened a crack.

After his dad left Sam quickly remembered he forgot something and jumped up to plug in his _Casper the Friendly Ghost_ nightlight. Snuggling back into the sleeping bag, he never saw the nightlight slowly flicker.

Later that night, Mary groaned as she was awoken from a deep sleep by a baby's piercing cries through the monitor receiver on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. She looked over to John's side of the bed and noticed her husband was not there, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes she rolled out of bed and headed to the nursery.

Mary shuffled down the hall. Opening the nursery door, she quickly peered in. the room was pitch-black inside. But Mary could discern someone crouched next to Sam on the floor.

"John? Is he okay? Did you forget to plug in Casper or something?" She asked surprised Sam made it that long through the night without his trusted nightlight.

The only response she got was a "Shhhhh."

Mary held up her hands in surrender "Okay, sorry." She turned around and headed back towards the master bedroom. But when she reached her bedroom door, she stopped, noticing a pale, dancing, ghostly light, coming from downstairs. Mary frowned, "What the hell?" she whispered, moving cautiously toward the shimmering glow. As her bare feet pattered down the stair, the sight she was greeted with made her sick to her stomach. Her husband, John, was asleep in his La-Z-Boy, an old war movie muted on the TV.

"Oh my God," was all she could say as she raced toward her children.

The distraught mother burst into the nursery, and quickly flipped on the light in a hoarse whisper she said to the figure: "It's you."

From downstairs, John burst awake when he heard Mary's terrible, ragged scream. He launched out of his chair—"Mary?!"

As John took the steps two at a time, Mary's screams abruptly snuffed out.

John exploded into the nursery. His wife was not there. He moved next to the crib on the left, Grace was okay, he sent up a prayer of thanks. He quickly checked on Jax next, also safe, but now crying. John picked him up in an effort to console him while he checked on Sam, who was still asleep on the floor. John continued holding Jax, confounded—"Mary...?"

John was about to exit the room, to search for his wife, when he stopped, sensing something. He turned back, noticing a spot on the ground, _Plink. _A dime of crimson red appeared on the Sesame Street rug. _Plink_. Then another and another.

They were drops, drops coming from above. John looked up at the ceiling. His face showing equal amounts of agony and terror.

"No...Oh my God, NO!"

On the ceiling, Mary was impossibly splayed out, as if it were the floor. Her eyes wide open, glassy. Dead. John barely had time to react, before sizzling, black lines began burning into the wall. Spider webbing. Some horizontal, some vertical. The lines smoldered and quickly ignited. The flames curled the wallpaper. It spread fast. The smoke alarms began to blare, waking the three Winchesters who were still asleep. "Daddy?!" Sam asked as he woke up scared.

Ten year old, Dean made his way to the nursery "Momma?! Daddy?!"

Hearing his children calling him John snapped back to reality, He grabbed Sam quickly, "Come on Boys, you have to go quickly, Sammy get your sister, here Dean take Jax outside, as fast as you can, Don't look back!" Sam, who had grabbed his now crying little sister, made his way out of the room, followed by Dean.

"Come on Sammy" the older Winchester said hurrying along his younger brother, as they made it out the front door and into the front yard.

Realizing he couldn't save his wife, John darted for the stairs, and out the front door. Corralling his children away from their burning home

After a few hours, the firemen had finally extinguished the flames, there wasn't much left. Across the street, John sat on the hood of the family's car, comforting his children, as they watch their old lives burn.

**Somewhere outside LODI, CALIFORNIA. 2001.**

An over exuberant Sam Winchester came quickly into the house, stepping over his younger sister who was drawling in her sketchbook on the living room floor. "Dad?" when he didn't get a response he nudged his sister with his foot "Hey Gracie, where is everyone?"

The girl gave her brother an annoyed look before returning to her drawling "Dean and Jax went to get food"

"And Dad?"

Grace shrugged not looking up from her sketch.

Realizing he wasn't getting anymore help from her, Sam went to look for his father. Finally finding him in the makeshift backyard cleaning weapons he walked to him and handed him an official looking envelope. Unsure, John took the envelope and read the letter inside. After a moment he finally said, "You're not going."

"What?" Sam was shocked, he expected his Dad to be proud, _this_ was a big deal, "Dad, I got accepted to Stanford. _Stanford University_, do you know how hard that is?! I REALLY want _this. _More than anything else. And I'm going."

From her spot in the living room Grace could hear yelling from the backyard, rolling her eyes she reached into her backpack and pulled out her Walkman and turned up her mix tape blaring the music of Frank Sinatra to drown out the fight between her father and brother.

"You've wasted enough time with school already Son, time to grow up and start hunting, full time."

"I'm not wasting my time, Dad. It's college!" Sam yelled pissed his dad was reacting the way he was.

"So what you're just gunna be a coward? Runaway? What about us, Sam? We need you. Dean, the twins, we _all _need you."

"What's the point of it all Dad? Huh? This whole life, the reason we do what we do, it's ALL pointless! No matter how many things we hunt, we're NEVER gunna find the thing that killed Mom, and even if we do," Sam paused for a moment knowing he was crossing the line "even if we do, she's gone Dad. She's gone and she's _never_ coming back."

"So that's it then, you're just gunna abandoned your family?" John yelled his temper flaring.

Dean and Jax entered the house and could hear the yelling. Without looking up, Grace just pointed to the backyard. Dean dropped the food onto the coffee table and made his way outside. "Whoa, What's going on here?" Dean asked uncertainly, Jax and Grace also came out, and sat on the sliding door ledge.

"Your brother wants to leave." John stated, his eyes not leaving Sam.

"What's he talking about Sam?" Dean asked, eyeing his brother

"I got accepted to Stanford." Sam simply said, "And apparently it's too hard for Dad to actually be proud of me!" Sam went to leave, and Dean stood there too much in shock to say anything.

"Sam." John barked. "If you're gunna go, stay gone." Dean and the twins shot their Dad a confused look. Hoping he didn't mean that, before throwing their attention to Sam:

"Gladly." And with that last and bitter good bye Sam grabbed his few belongings and left, not once looking back.


	2. Chapter One: Audio Hostem

Chapter One: Audio Hostem

**STANFORD UNIVERSITY. PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA. 2005. **

Sam Winchester, 21, clad in a gray T-shirt and jeans, walked across campus beside his girlfriend Jessica Moore, who was dressed as a sexy nurse, and their friend Luis, who was dressed as a zombie.

"...I gotta tell you, Sam, if your sorry-ass was trick or treating at my house, there'd be no popcorn balls for you." Luis said in regards to Sam being costume-less

"You gave out popcorn balls?" Sam asked slightly grossed out

"Don't change the subject. You could've at least gone as the slutty version of something. Slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice, slutty nurse—"

"Hey!" Jessica cut in, veining offense. Luis just shrugged and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, man, what can I say? Just never been a big fan of the whole thing."

"What are you, a communist? Who doesn't like Halloween?" Sam didn't respond he just rolled his eyes as the three made their way into a local bar. As the trio entered the bar they saw George W. Bush throw back shots with Bill Clinton and Dracula.

Jessica sat at a tall, round table. Watching as Sam and Luis began playing darts.

"...but Sam, I think it's crazy. Luis, tell him he's crazy."

"You're crazy."

Sam throws three darts all dead bulls-eyes, crowding the tiny center.

"Dude..." Luis said giving Sam a WTF look

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's Thanksgiving. I mean, is there any holiday you don't have a problem with? Why would you work through Thanksgiving?" Jessica asked her boyfriend

"Hmm. Let's see. Oh yeah—my crushing loan debt." Sam responded jokingly

"Ha, ha."

"Seriously, if I don't catch up and clerk my ass off, Judge Carlton's gunna slaughter me. And there's about twenty other students just dying to take my place."

"Even he takes off Thanksgiving..."

"It's not like I have any big plans or anything.

"You could always... go home." Jessica bit her lip knowing that his family was a touchy subject for Sam

"Yeah, no, that would be a tiny bit... excruciating."

Sam turned, it was his turn again, he threw another three bulls-eyes, which caused Luis to groan.

"Why? What is so terrible about your family?" Jessica continued

Uncomfortable talking about his family Sam tries to play it off with a joke: "Nothing. We were just like the Huxtables. Only with a lot more shouting and browbeating"

"You know, I hear that in real life, Bill Cosby's a totally harsh guy." Luis added as he threw his darts barely hitting the board

"See? There you go." Sam said at Luis' interjection

"Okay, I get it; it's just, you never talk about 'em. We've been dating almost three years and I still don't know _anything _about them."

"Must be some serious skeletons in that family closet." Luis interjected, causing Sam to roll his eyes

"Throw your darts." Then to Jess: "Not much to tell, I have two brother and a sister—"

"Wow, really? Okay what are their names? Are they older? Younger? What about your parent?" Jessica asked all at once, excited Sam was finally opening up, even if just a little.

"Dean is the oldest, and then Gracie and Jax are both 15." He pulled out his wallet and passed Jess an old folded picture of two blonde ten years old with there arms around each other.

Sam's turn at the dart board again. He begins to throw. Jessica takes a beat, looking at the picture trying to find similarities between the two children and her boyfriend.

"Well. There is another option, of course." She said

"What's that?"

"You could... come home. With me."

Sam turned to Jessica, surprised and pleased. "Really? You sure I'm ready for family consumption?"

"You'll have to watch the spontaneous drooling... but yeah, I think so. What do you think?

"Can we have that awkward "where do I sleep" moment with your Dad?"

"Definitely."

"Then I'm in."

-Tribulation Trail-

Later that night Jess and Sam were asleep in their queen size bed. Sam bolted awake after hearing a soft shatter and boom, careful not to disturb the still peacefully dreaming Jessica, he quickly slid out of bed.

Sam first checked the bathroom were sure enough he found a broken window. Sam's facial expression then tightened. He pivoted to the hall closet, quickly reaching to the back pulling out a warn and battered duffel bag. As silently as he could, eyes and ears peeled for any coming threats, Sam unzipped the bag revealing guns and knives, multiples of each. Sam snatches a bowie-knife. He griped the knife tight and low, like a professional. He prowled into the main room next. The room was dark as Sam searched warily and vigilantly. He checked under furniture and behind curtains; but found nothing until beneath the swinging door, leading to the kitchen, he noticed a pale, ghostly light flittering across the linoleum. Sam backed up, against the wall, beside the kitchen door still clutching the knife.

Sure enough, the swinging door creaked, slowly, open as someone, or maybe something, inside attempted to open it quietly—

Sam pounced.

Surprisingly, the man from the kitchen dodged, just as expertly and efficiently twisted the knife out of Sam's hand.

"Easy, tiger. Just looking for a beer." The man said

"Dean...?" Sam asked identifying the intruder as the one and only Dean Winchester.

Dean gave an inappropriately casual smile, "Hey Sammy. How're things? How's law school treating you?"

"You scared the crap outta me."

"Well. That's because you're out of practice." Came a different voice one Sam almost didn't recognize due to its new found deepness.

"Jax?!" He asked turning to his younger brother who had grown up significantly in the four years Sam had been gone.

"What, we can't pop in for a visit?" Dean asked redirecting Sam's focus to him, who gave him a skeptical look, rolling his eyes Dean continued "Okay, okay. We gotta talk."

"Um. The phone...?"

Jax laughed "Like you'd've picked up."

"Yeah, okay, fair point." He conceded he turned, noticing one Winchester missing from the reunion.

"Sam...?" Jessica appeared on the other side of the room. Clad in nothing but a

Smurf T-shirt. Dean casually handed the knife to Jax who silently slipped into the kitchen and deposited the Bowie knife on the counter out of sight. Returning in time to hear his brother say

"I love the Smurfs" he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he moved next the sofa

Ignoring his siblings Sam turned to his long-time girlfriend, "Jess, hey, sorry to wake you. This is... this is Dean and—"

"Wait, Your brother Dean?" Jess asked recalling their conversation from earlier. "So that makes you Jax?" Jax nodded, Jess looked around the room "Wait, I thought you had a sister?"

"I do" he responded before turning to Dean, "Where's Gracie? She's okay, right?" the worry evident in his voice, it didn't matter how long he'd been out of the game some things, like watching out for the twins, were so ingrained in Sam's mind, he wouldn't be able to stop if he wanted too.

"Yeah, she's in the car, sleeping" Sam nodded "I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Sam and Jax rolled their eyes, completely unsurprised by Dean's shameless flirting, while Jessica couldn't help but blush a little.

"Just let me put something on—" she started to say

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

"We gotta chat with your boyfriend… in private." Jax said cutting off Dean's flirting

"Oh. Alright." She said

"No, whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her."

"Um. Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a week." Dean started.

Genuinely shocked Jess replied "Oh my God." While Sam simultaneously shrugged it off

"So he's working overtime on a _Miller Time_ shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later."

Realizing he wasn't getting it Jax spoke up "He isn't just on some bender, Sam. Dad's on a _hunting_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a week.

Sam looked at his brother for a long second before turning to his girlfriend, "Jess. Excuse us. We're gunna go talk outside."

"Jax hang back for a minute." Dean whispered to his little brother in hopes of being able to talk to Sam alone.

After the boys left, Jess excused herself to the bedroom to put on some real clothes. As soon as she was out of site Jax ran to the window and looked out from behind the curtains curious as to what Dean was going to say to convince Sam to come.

"Crap" Jax whispered to himself Dean had _the _book.

"Can I get you anything?" Jessica asked reentering the room dressed in pajama pants and Stanford hoodie, startling Jax.

Jax turning to Jess "No thanks I'm good"

The two sat around the living room, Jess couldn't help but notice how much this now grown up Jax, looked like Sam, only blonde. "So you are 16, right?"

"Almost" Jax answered trying to be polite despite the awkward situation, "So, do you wanna be a lawyer too?" Jax asked trying to make conversation.

"No I'm actually studying to be a nurse. What about you have you given any thought to what you wanna major in once you go to school?"

Jax was saved from answering when Sam quickly walked through the front door. "Hey" he said to his girlfriend kissing her

"_Get a room" _Jax coughed causing Sam to momentarily stop kissing Jess.

"Don't need a room, Jay, I have a whole apartment." Sam quipped back not even looking his brother's direction. "You can go out to the Impala I'll be out in a minute."

"You're coming?" Jax asked, sounding almost excited

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec let me pack some stuff"

"'Kay, Later Jess, It was nice meeting you" Jax said as he headed for the door.

"What the hell Dean!" he said as soon as he and the impala were in range. "Why didn't you tell us dad left _the _book?!"

-Tribulation Trail-

Back in Sam's apartment, Jessica was busy folding the clothes Sam had haphazardly flung into a duffle bag. "How long will you be gone for?" she asked

"Just for a few days." He answered nonchalantly.

"Is your dad alright?"

From the hall closet, Sam snagged a second bag; the one with all the weapons. "Yeah. You know. Just a little... family drama."

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip...?"

"What? Oh, yeah, he's up at the cabin, probably got Jim, Jack, and

Jose with him. We're gonna bring him back." Sam lied seamlessly

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam? I mean you never talk about your family and now suddenly you're taking off at three in the morning?"

Lugging both bags, Sam gave a bewildered Jessica a kiss. "I'm okay, everybody's okay, don't worry. I'll call you later. Promise."

Jess called after him "At least tell me where you're going."

-Tribulation Trail-

The Winchester clan made their way down I-5 as dawn approached. The twins both slept in the back seat, Grace curled in a ball behind Dean, headphones in. While Jax stretched out, as much as he could, from his spot on the floorboard.

Dean pulled into a gas station, "I swear, man. You gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"What's wrong with 'em?" Dean shrugged

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two- _Black Sabbath_;_ Motorhead_;_ Metallica_; It's _The Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock_." Sam scoffed

"Maybe I should put on some _Spin Doctors._" Dean laughed with an eat shit grin

Sam's eyes narrowed "I was eleven. You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Dude, you bought the album, _Little Miss Can't Be Wrong_."

Ignoring his brother, Sam continued "Well, how 'bout the radio? Maybe there's something from this century."

Smirking Dean just said, "House rules, Sammy. Driver picks music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"You know. _Sammy_ is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?"

Ignoring him completely Dean changed the subject "You want some food?"

"Nah, I'm good" Dean shrugged before making his way into the gas station, returning a few minutes later. He pulled out a breakfast burrito and set his coffee in the cup holder and then tossed the bag into the back seat waking up Grace. "What the hell, Dean" She grumbled not even noticing the fourth Winchester in the car. She sat up and accidently hit Jax "Sorry Jay" then slowly the wheels in her head started turning and she looked in the passenger seat, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times "Uh, guys uh how—uh, did I miss something?"

"Hey Gracie" Grace just scoffed,

"Not a peep from you in four years and all you have to say is 'Hey Gracie'—that's great Sam. And you" she turned to Dean, "You what, just conveniently happened to forget that we were making a detour on our way to Jericho?" she glared at both of them "did you tell Jax?"

Dean cleared his throat "Yeah" Grace kicked him in the leg "You suck Jackson." And with that put in her ear phones and blasted The Temptations so loud her brothers were seriously worried she'd bust her eardrums.

Jax sat up from his makeshift bed annoyed with his twin for kicking him, he readjusted himself in an actual seat before punching Grace in the arm. Without hesitation, Grace kicked him in the thigh with full force, but before Jax could retaliate Dean's voice boomed through the small car

"Cut it out both of you!" Jax nodded and stared out the window and Grace glared at Dean "Wipe that look off your face Grace, I know your pissed but deal with it" without actually answering him Grace turned up her I-pod and started eating the breakfast Dean had lobbed at her.

-Tribulation Trail-

Looking in the backseat, Sam smiled at the twins, Grace's IPod was dead and the two of them were oddly sprawled across the back bench: "Hey Dean, can I listen to that voicemail again."

"What voicemail?" Grace's voice asked from the backseat, obviously not as asleep as her brother had assumed. "What voicemail?" she repeated when neither brother answered

"Yesterday I got a voicemail—from Dad" Dean answered

Grace just nodded her head "Anything else you wanna share with the class Dean"

"You didn't need to know Gray"

"Like hell I didn't, he's my dad too!" her voice elevated, waking up Jax.

"Why are you yelling?" he groaned

"Dean talked to Dad—"

"I didn't talk to him Grace, he left me a voicemail." Dean corrected, Grace rolled her eyes

"Whatever, the point is you didn't tell us." she countered

"He also conveniently forgot to mention that he has _the _book." Jax pitched in

"Wait _the _book. Like DAD'S book!" this was all a little too much for Grace to process

"I didn't tell you two about it because I didn't wanna scare you." Dean reasoned, John leaving the book wasn't a good sign, and the youngest Winchester was prone to worrying incessantly.

"I'm a big girl, Dean, you shoulda told me" she reasoned making sure she had the last word. She pulled out her sketch pad signaling that she was done with the conversation.

The ride was silent until the family passed the sign "Welcome to Jericho, California." Under the sign were missing person flyers, four different faces staring out from oblivion. The Impala motored down Main Street. Past red-brick storefronts many of them closed, or boarded up. A white church. And everywhere—missing posters.

"...Okay, thank you." Jax said hanging up his cell "No one matching Dad's description at the hospital"

"Or morgue" Sam added "So what do you think?"

The car slowed down at the only stoplight in town. Grace noticed a women, with a little girl in hand, tapping up a fresh batch of missing posters, emblazoned with her husband's photo. Shaking her head sadly, Grace went back to focusing on her drawling it was the face of a girl, or a woman really. She knew she'd never met her yet something about her was oddly familiar, but Grace couldn't place it, all she knew was that she couldn't get the face out of her head and she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"I think if we wanna find Dad, we gotta find out what the hell's happening around here." Dean said after a moment.

Dean parked the car next to a small, modest brick structure. Whose lot was currently overwhelmed with news trucks, reporters and dozens of cops.

Jax reached into the front consul, and pulled out a box and shuffled through a thick stack of I.D. cards.

"No. Forget it. We can't." Sam protested

"Why not?" his siblings asked simultaneously

"Well, mostly because impersonating a federal agent is illegal." Sam said slowly, in a patronizing tone

"And...?" Dean asked

"Hello? Trying to be a lawyer here." Sam pointed out

"Would you chill? You've gotten very type-A, since you left," Grace chided

"Here it is." Jax smiled pulling out the correct ID, completely ignoring his siblings' banter

The oldest two Winchesters made their way into the sheriff's office while the younger two made their way into town in hopes of finding a motel.

After they'd walked around town for a little bit Grace's phone went off: "What's up, Dean?"

"There was another disappearance—teen boy Troy something."

"Any eyewitnesses?" She asked turning her phone so Jax could listen too

"Nope, not a one"

"So what, we put our ears to the ground, and see if we can't pick up some whisper or rumor about this thing?" she asked

"And you know the best place for that—"

Both twins groaned, and headed toward the high school.

"Jericho High School: Home of the Fighting Cougars; why is it that every school has such generic mascots? I mean seriously this is our seventh time being _a cougar" _Jax sighed as the two entered the building making their way to the library

The librarian poked her head into an aisle, glowering at the twins. Grace ignored her and pulled a 2004 Jericho Yearbook from the shelf. "What'd Dean say his name was again?" she asked

"Uhh, Troy Squire" Jax answered, Grace quickly flipped through the pages, finding what she was looking for she set the book on the table and pulled out her sketchpad flipping to an open page and started writing anything that could be important.

Jax examined the candid of Troy. He had a carefree smile, his arms around two friends, Bill Corley and Amy Brown. "Let's go make friends." He simply said before the two made their way out to the parking lot were most of the students were hanging out. "Over there" Grace said pointing to a group of kids leaning against a car smoking.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Amy, would ya? And Bill?" Jax said as they reached the group. "Troy told us all about you. We're his cousins. I'm Jackson, and that's Grace.

"We're so sorry." Amy said comfortingly

"Yeah. Thanks." Jax said, both twins sporting long faces

"So... we're kinda asking around, as a favor to Troy's Mom. Was he

acting... weird to you at all?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I mean... at the party, before he left? Did he say anything strange?

Maybe he was nervous... scared about something?"

At this point, Bill entered the conversation: "What, you think he was driving high?"

"No, we think the cops got their heads up their ass. I mean a carjacking? Gimme a break. But something happened out there. So if you guys know anything at all..." Jax jumped in, hoping for anything to go off of.

Amy and another girl exchanged looks, which didn't go unnoticed by either of the Winchesters. "What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Guys, Please. It's just a story." Bill sighed

"What story?" Grace asked, noticing the girls hesitation she further prompted, "Its okay. We wanna know."

The other girl answered "Well...there was this girl; she got murdered, hitchhiking on Centennial. Supposedly, she's still out there, still hitchhiking. And whoever picks her up... well, they just... disappear..."

Her story was cut off by Bill's ghostly OHHS. "Hey, my Aunt saw her once, okay?" a different girl tried to justify.

A tall boy then interjected "Then why didn't she disappear?" The rest of the group began to chatter—some teasing, others defending the story. Grace and Jax exchanged a smile, before thanking them for their time and making their way to find their brothers. After sending Dean a quick text including the new found information, Jax turned to his sister.

"So whatcha thikin'?"

"I don't know. I mean a hitchhiking girl, it's a pretty classic urban legend. Gotta be at least a hundred different versions of that same story. But I guess the stories have to spring from somewhere... sometimes they spring from the truth. "

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But that's not what I meant, I meant about this whole Sam being back, and Dad being gone" Jax redirected.

"I don't know Jay, but don't go forgetting it's just temporary. Don't get too attached. And as for Dad, you know as well as I do that he does what he wants when he wants—" Grace was distracted by Jax's phone going off he opened it quickly reading the text.

"Dean wants us to meet him and Sammy at the library." Nodding they made their way towards the center of town.

"Let me try." They heard the hoarse whisper of their middle brother say

"I got it." Was Dean's response. The twins walked over to the computer and watched as Dean tried again, "Death. Hitchhiking." But once again the group was presented with a "No Articles Found."

"Really. It's like watching a monkey type—" Sam started

Clearly annoyed, Dean slid back, offering the chair. "Fine. Be my guest, control freak." Dean grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes before taking his place. He thinks for a beat, and then, Sam

highlighted the word "Death," and changed it to "Missing." Much to Dean's dismay an article immediately populated: "Search Continues for Missing Girl"

Sam turned and smirked, gloating, at an unamused Dean, causing the twins to both stifle a laugh.

"So you're a net jockey. Congrats." Dean grumbled

"'...Constance Weld, last seen by passing motorists, hitchhiking on Centennial Highway, at mile marker 33...'" Grace read "That was 10 years ago." She added turning to face her brothers. Turning back, Grace continued to read the article, before typing _Constance Weld _ into the search engine. She quickly flipped through the articles catching the titles: _Mother Pleads for Daughter's Safe Return. Candlelight Vigils Held. Search Enters 6th Month. _

She finally stopped on one that read _Multiple Remains Found_. A photo accompanied the article—awretched looking man who the caption identified as Joseph Burroughs.

"Jesus. They finally found her in this guy Burrough's trailer. And six bodies in the backyard.

"Wait, Gracie go back" she began scrolling through the articles again until she heard Sam say "Stop, I've seen that necklace before. It was at the police station"

"Where'd it say she was hitchhiking again?"

"Centennial Highway" Jax supplied.

-Tribulation Trail-

They drove to the highway stopping at the mile marker 33 sign. The road was completely abandoned- except for the Impala, which was parked on the shoulder, across from the mile marker.

"...so what do we do if Casper shows up? We can't exactly shoot it in the face." Sam asked.

"We don't do anything. We hang back, watch and learn. You know the drill. First, we figure out what we're dealing with—" Grace responded

"-then we figure out how to kill it." Jax finished

The four Winchester sibling sat there in relative silence looking out for signs of trouble. Abruptly, Dean flipped the headlights, illuminating a pale form: Constance. She quickly scuttled between the cornstalks that lined both sides of the road.

"Let's go!"

Jax quickly followed Dean but before Grace could, she heard Sam call out: "Wait! I thought we were hanging back—"

"Just come on!" Grace groaned before darting into the field

"Dammit." Sam groaned looking heavenward, before joining his siblings

Jax ran through the field he could hear Grace's footsteps behind him. He stopped waiting for her to catch up. He quickly tries to find his bearings but has no luck, the stalks obscured everything; he couldn't see more than a foot or so in front of him.

"Jax?!" Grace whisper yelled

"Over here Gray!" Grace busted through a row of stock tripping, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry" she rolled off him hopping up and dusting off her jeans, noticing a cut in her arm "Crap" she whispered

-Tribulation Trail-

"Gracie? Sam?" Dean yelled "Jax?!"

Sam heard his brother's call, he was a good ways away from him. He listened for the twins responses, and started panicking when he didn't hear anything. "DEAN!" he called

Dean made his way towards his middle brother "This wasn't such a hot idea." He admitted.

"You think?"

Ignoring him, Dean asked "You see the twins?" Sam shook his head he started to say something but Dean held up a hand silencing him, he suddenly moved back into the maze of corn. "MARY GRACE!? JAX?!"

-Tribulation Trail-

"Dean... Sammy?" Grace called out, her arm was bleeding pretty badly, she held her hand over it tightly hoping to stop the bleeding. "Jay, I'm freaking out! I can't see anything in this damn maze."

But there was no answer. "Jax?" she was greeted with only the wind whistling through the field. Starting to freak out she turned around but it was too dark to see anything, starting to truly freak out she took a deep breath when someone grabbed her shoulder, spinning around she grabbed the arm of her attacker twisting it and rolling it to the ground holding her knee to its neck. Only to hear it laugh,

"Jesus, Grace" Jax laughed rolling her off him.

"DON'T DO THAT" she whispered yelled slugging him in the arm, hard.

-Tribulation Trail-

Jax looked through the stalks vigilantly, trying to spot their older siblings.

"Dean?!" Grace yelled, when, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Constance dart between the stalks! She pivoted but lost her. "Jay" she whispered, when she had his attention she motioned for him to quietly follow her.

They both came to a halt as they came to a car grill. They both looked at each other, it was Troy Squire's car. They moved closer and Grace suddenly felt her lunch come back up. Jax however moved closer to the car verifying that it was in fact Troy slumped over in the front seat.

Grace then came jogging back "They're all here. All the victims."

They both heard a ruffle and turned around both in a fighting stance, but both relaxed as they realized it was only Sam and Dean.

"Holy shit." Was all Dean said as he looked around at the cars all perfectly aligned like spokes of a wheel.

"Dad?" Sam asked, and Grace just shook her head.

"Shit Gray," Dean said walking over to her, "Look at your arm, we gotta get a room for the night so I can clean that up."

-Tribulation Trail-

Sam and Jax sat on one of the beds, studying a puzzle of newspaper clippings spread before them, when Sam's phone went off , Jax looked over to see that it was Jessica. He couldn't help but notice his brother internal debate on whether or not to answer, finally with a sigh Sam hit _ignore_.

"Sit still, Grace!" They both heard Dean say from his spot in the small bathroom

"But it hurts!" Grace whined

"I'll give you something to whine about" Dean grumbled as he headed to the main room to grab the gauze from the first aid kit.

"You call 911?" Sam asked not looking up from his article

"Yep." Was all he said as he dug through the first aid kit

"You tell 'em your name was Ted Nugent?" he asked with an eye roll

"You know I did." Dean smirked and then out a victory 'ha' as he found the gauze he was looking for, he turned to go back to the bathroom when he sidetracked to Jax and Sam "What've you got there?"

"Bad news. I've been looking at the dates of the disappearances. First one was a Wednesday. Then the following Tuesday. Then a Sunday. Goes on like this." Jax said

"I don't follow." Dean said confused

"It's a pattern. The days between victims. 5 days. Then 4, 3, 2." Grace yelled from where she was listening in the bathroom "And if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you would get back in here BEFORE I bleed to death!"

"Next is one. It'll be tonight." Sam added ignoring his sister.

Meanwhile, Dean started scooping up his keys and wallet, not paying much attention to his siblings. After a second, he tossed Jax the gauze and nodded toward the bathroom.

"Um. What are you doing?" Sam asked his older brother.

"I'm packing up my toothbrush, what's it look like?" Dean responded grabbing the twins' duffels as well

"Wait, you wanna take off?" Jax yelled from the bathroom

"Get on the ball, kiddos. Our grumpy little hitcher's stowing her victims in the cornfield. Dad's pick-up- not in the cornfield. So sing along with me—"

"He's probably not one of her victims, I know." Sam said as the twins emerged from the bathroom

"He's probably not even in Jericho. Who knows if he ever came, in the first place? Anyway, doesn't matter, we'll find him." Dean said

"We're not leaving. Not until we deal with Constance." Grace said crossing her arm and giving Dean her best version of a John Winchester look.

"What? Gracie. We don't have time. We got more pressing matters here." Sam argued siding with Dean.

"We'll make the time." Grace said, looking to Jax for support

"Where's this coming from? I thought you'd wanna ditch." Dean said giving his sister a _what the hell_ look

"I do, believe me. But people are getting hurt..." She started

"And we're not gonna walk away, and let more people die…" Jax continued

"So we're hunting this thing. With or without you." Grace finished

Dean glared at both twins, but when neither one relented he sighed "You are both stubborn pains in the ass."

"Runs in the family, I guess." Jax said with a smirk

"Dean... he'd want us to stay. Hell. Think of what he'd do to us if we left." Sam added joining the twins side.

"Do to _us_?" Grace asked "Maybe do to _y'all_, but I'm Daddy's favorite."

-Tribulation Trail-

"You know, you remind me so much of Dad, it's scary." Sam said to his sister, while the two of them waited for Jax and Dean to return with the food.

"I take that as a compliment." Grace responded as she plopped on the bed next to him and started flipping through the channels. Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"So. Um. How's he been, anyway?"

Grace stifled a laugh, as she continued to flip through the channel "Okay. I mean, you know, he's Dad."

"Is he... still pissed?"

Grace's answer didn't change: "You know. He's Dad." She paused for a second, muting the TV, before adding "He's a stubborn bastard and you—" she trailed off for a second pondering what words to use next

"What?" Sam prodded

"...you hurt him pretty bad…" Grace said quietly looking at Sam hoping she hadn't pissed him off

However she could tell she had. Her brother sat there very defensively, with a frustrated look on his face, obviously feeling the sting of old wounds.

"_I_ hurt...? _He_ threw _me_ out—" Sam started directing the anger he felt over his father on to his sister

"I don't wanna talk about it—" Grace started to plea

"All I did, was tell him I was going to law school—" Sam continued ignoring his sister.

"That's not all you did—" she pointed out but again it fell on deaf ears

"Know what normal Dads are when they hear that? Proud. But him? Nope."

"You told him you hated him..."

"After he called me a coward, Gray: he said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And I hurt him?"

"You know what you said!" Grace argued, her emotions bubbling over "You said his whole life, the whole reason he did what he did, was pointless—" Sam didn't say anything, surprised by his sister's flash of anger, while Grace was known to be sarcastic and occasionally bratty, she was rarely ever angry. "You remember that? That no matter how many things we hunted, we'd never find the thing that killed Mom! No matter how many people we saved, Mom was dead and we were never gonna bring her back!" Grace yelled

"...I remember..." was all Sam said

Grace took a deep breath and turned to stare at the muted TV before replying in a slightly shaken voice, "That's what did it, you know. He was so angry... Mostly, 'cause he knew it was true." Sam couldn't tell for sure but he thought she might be crying, his suspicion was confirmed when he heard her sniffle before turning the TV back up.

Sam took the remote from her and turned the TV off, and then turned her so she was facing him, and seeing her tears panged at his heart "I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. You have no idea..." he stopped for a second before sidetracking. "But you gotta understand Gracie- I... I just had to get outta there. For once, I wanted to be..."

"Normal. Yeah I know." Grace finished

"No, not normal. Happy. You know. Just... have friends. I think I wanna marry Jess- I mean, not now, but one day. Raise kids- kids who won't be terrified all the time."

Grace took everything he said in, and made a mental note to ask him who Jess was later. Wiping at her eyes she hardened her face, and turned so she was staring at the blank TV, after a second of trying to will the television on she sighed, "You do know that that's a total load of crap —"

"Wow. Jeeze Sis, thanks."

"I mean, pretending to be all fuzzy and safe, when you know nobody is, not with what's out there. But you'd rather jam your head in the sand? Be some ulcered-up lawyer?"

"It's not that simple Mary Grace..." Sam started running his hand down his face, his sister was the most stubborn person he knew, she might look like their mother but she was 100% John Winchester.

"Yeah, it is, Sammy. You can't run forever. Sooner or later, you gotta

face up to who you are—"

"Yeah? And who's that?" he asked

"You're one of us. We may be the poster family for dysfunctional, but we're the

only family you got. And this stuff is in your blood."

Sam contemplated what she was saying. Then, after a long moment he said in mock solemnity: "Thank you, Obi Wan."

"Bite me. I swear—" she stopped, not wanting to argue, instead she turned to face him "Who's Jess?"

"She's my girlfriend," he noticed the unsure look in his sisters face "You'll like her, I promise."

Grace gave him a yeah right look, she was yet to like a single girl Dean _dated _she doubted Sam's would be any different. "Does she know about any of this?"

"No." Sam simply said "and she's never going to"

"Yeah, that's healthy" Grace muttered

"She asks me about you guys all the time, I think it annoys her how I keep it to myself."

Grace didn't say anything, and was saved from responding when Jax and Dean walked toward them carrying food. "Did you get tacos?" She asked Dean excitedly

"No, I got you chicken fingers, but there is pie in the bag to." She just smiled and took one of the bags from him. She moved to the bed furthest from the door and started eating her pie. Sam laughed to himself. "I see you're still eating your dessert first."

"I just don't see the point in waiting. I mean, what if I die while eating my chicken fingers?"

"Yeah but seriously Grace what are the chances of that actually happening?" Sam asked.

"It's possible." She shrugged "What if I choke? What if an asteroid come hurling down onto the motel?" she stopped noticing the look Sam was giving her "I'll tell you what, if you swear on your eternal soul that I'll make it through my chicken fingers, then I'll wait." Sam started to answer but Grace cut him off: "But before you answer, consider that if something does happen, you'll have to live the rest of your life knowing that not only did you lie to me, but you denied of my one last indulgence. Are you prepared to shoulder that kind of responsibility?"

Sam sat there staring at his sister for a few seconds "You are so weird." But Grace just shrugged as she took another bite of her pie.

-Tribulation Trail-

"This is an awful plan" Jax groaned as he and Grace sat in the car while Sam and Dean spoke to Marjorie Brunson, Constance's mother.

"You have a better one?" Grace asked, when Jax didn't answer she just rolled her eyes and but in her iPod, slowly drifting to sleep.

She was awoken however when someone threw something at her, she opened her eyes to see a worn journal with a C on the cover. Opening it up she flipped through the pages inside, she found the usual girlish bubble-cursive. But also a phrase, on almost every page, often multiple times: "_I can never go home_." She looked at Sam confused and he just shrugged.

"So Joseph Burroughs, he picked her up? Right?" Jax asked leaning over the front seat "And if all they found were blood and skull fragments, that means her corpse might still be out there—"

"And if her body's not at rest, then neither is she—" Dean added

"So that's it. We find the remains. Give 'em a proper burial." Sam finished

"Actually, I was thinking more "burn 'em into dust," but yeah, we had a good groove going up until then." Dean corrected.

"So how do we find them?" Grace asked

"From the one guy who knows." Dean said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Joseph Burroughs? You want us to stroll into prison and what? Just have a little chat?" Grace asked "Somehow I don't think my girl scout outfits gunna get us through the front door."

"No. _We_ aren't. _Sam _is." Dean said, noticing Sam's confused look he added "What? You're the lawyer... geek."

"Dean it's impossible." He argued "Folsom's over 200 miles away. We'd never make it there and back before nightfall.

"It's our only plan, you gotta go, make him tell you where she's planted. Then call me, I'll be here waiting." Sam still didn't look on board with the plan,

"You're not scared of a tiny wittle serial killer, are you, Sammy?" Jax taunted

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, it's physically impossible. You can't walk into a prison without 72 hour notice and visit anyone, much less a serial killer." He explained

"Fine. I'll go. And you can dig up the corpse." Dean offered

"Yeah...I'll figure something out..." he concluded.

"What about us?" Jax asked motioning to him and Grace,

"Well seeing as neither of you have turned sixteen yet, you're both staying in the motel." Dean answered like it should have been obvious. John didn't let any of the kids help with the actual hunts until they were sixteen, something the twins wouldn't be for a couple months.

"Oh come on Dean! It's just a spirit! Dad lets us go on salt and burns with him!"

"Plus you're shorthanded with Dad MIA!"

"Come on Dean, neither of us are any help in the motel room. I'll stay, Jax should go with Sammy." Grace reasoned, Dean thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Don't get used to it this is a one time, deal!"

Both twins smiled: "Yes Sir"

-Tribulation Trail-

Sam puttered up to Folsom, in a rented GEO. Sam spoke quietly on his cell phone, and Jax couldn't help but notice that he looked like he was having a root canal.

"Judge Carlton, hi, it's Sam Winchester. Yes, sir, I do know I've been missing some work. I had kind of a family emergency. Sir, I was hoping I could ask you for a favor." He and Jax shared a look "Yes, sir, I know... yes, very thin ice..."

After Sam got off the phone he motioned for Jax to get in the back, So Jax layed on the floor board covered with a blanket.

-Tribulation Trail-

Sam's GEO pulled up to Folsom's main gate and Jax could over hear the guard "I just spoke to your Judge Carlton. This is a hell of an exception we're making."

"I appreciate that." Sam replied

Jax stayed in the floor board until he heard Sam get back in the car, "So what'd he say?"

-Tribulation Trail-

Dean and Grace sat in the motel, Dean cleaning guns and Grace working on her homework. "Hey Dean, how long is Sam stayin' for?"

"We have to get him back by Monday." Dean said, noticing her face drop, but before he could offer any comfort the motel phone rang.

Grace answered "You aren't gunna believe this" Jax started " Constance is the killer, she murdered all those people, not Burroughs"

"What?!" Grace asked but before she could continue Dean took the phone

"Put Sam on Jay" he ordered, Grace could hear Sam say something but couldn't make out what.

After another minute he hung up, "let's role." He said grabbing his gun off the table.

They pulled into a field, and quickly got out in the pouring rain. "She's near the Oak tree," Dean yelled to his sister as to be heard over the storm.

-Tribulation Trail-

An hour later, three holes had already been shoveled. But the oldest and youngest Winchester weren't having any luck.

Inside the fourth pit Dean heard Grace yell, "DEAN" climbing out of his hole he made his way to his sister, neither one hearing the Impala's radio turn to static.

The two Winchester's continued to dig until they could see the whole box. Dean pushed Grace out of the hole and she quickly handed him the crow bar. Dean easily popped open the box and then lets out a loud curse.

"What's wrong?!" Grace asked shivering from the cold

"It's empty!"

-Tribulation Trail-

Sam and Jax headed back to Jericho, Sam couldn't help but smile as he realized the only reason Grace insisted Jax ride with him was so that they'd have to meet up again before he headed back to Stanford.

"So Jay, how've you been? And don't give me that I'm fine bullshit, I'm your big brother I know when you're lying."

Jax started to answer but was deterred when he saw, Constance standing in the road "SAMMY LOOK OUT"

Sam swerved the car but still ended up driving straight through her, pulling the car to a complete stop on the shoulder neither brother realized Constance was now in the backseat. "Take me home." Her icy voice ordered.

Sam and Jax looked to each other and then toward the back, neither saying anything until Constance broke the silence, again demanding "Take me home."

"No" Sam answered

The doors then locked themselves, as the radio turned on squealing white noise. The gas pedal depressed and the car began to drive, of its own accord, without headlights, through the storming darkness.

Slightly panicked the brothers looked for a way out, while Constance sat behind them completely mute.

Sam's rental pulled up a muddy dirt driveway, and stopped before a decrepit house.

"Please don't do this" Jax begged.

But Constance just stares at the house and mutters to herself "I can never go home."

Sam watched her in the rearview, as she continued to mutter to herself. Before facing her, "You're scared. You're scared to go home." It wasn't a question as much as a statement

Constance quickly disappeared, causing the already frantic Jax to freak out more. Sam whirled toward the car door and desperately tried to unlock it, "Damn it. It's jammed." He threw his shoulder into it but his efforts were in vain.

Sam began pounding on the glass as Jax climbed to the backseat and tried to get into the trunk were the weapons were.

While both brothers were distracted, Constance reappeared in the passenger seat, Jax had just vacated. The wraith began to attack Sam. Jax was powerless to stop her and was forced to listen to his older brothers agony while he continued to try and make it into the trunk.

Without warning the driver's side window shattered and a hailstorm of safety glass beaded the two brothers.

"Let him go, you bitch" Dean yelled as he continued to shoot the now pissed off spirit. Constance turned to Dean. Unharmed and grinned at him, viciously.

"Take her home" Grace yelled out of breath as she joined the scene.

Doing as his sister said Sam yelled "Buckle up Jax! We're taking her home!" Slamming the gas Sam drove his rental car through the termite-ridden wall of the old house.

"Sam! Jax!" Dean called rushing into the house scrambling through the newly-created opening, up to the car, which is wedged between a wall and a heavy fallen beam.

"We're okay." Jax reassured

"Where is she?" Grace asked entering the house weapon in hand.

"I don't know." Sam answered as Dean helped him through the busted window.

Grace pivoted taking in her surroundings: the storm had abated, the wind had died down, the radio was quiet; all seemed benign.

"Can you move?" Dean asked Jax after helping Sam out, Jax nodded and slowly climbed into the front seat, trying not to further injure his already hurt ribs. "Come on, I'll help you." Dean offers noting his youngest brother's pain. Jax was almost out the window when the wind suddenly picked up causing the tattered curtains to flutter and the radio turned on with faint music buried beneath static.

"Hurry." Grace called toward her brothers, doing a visual sweep of the area, as Sam stood protectively by her.

With Dean's help Jax evacuated the car and with one arm over Deans shoulder the two made their way out of the house, with Sam and Grace making up the rear. Hearing a slight scuffle all four Winchesters turn but none of them see anything. Turning back around they suddenly spot her blocking the door, Dean gently pushes Jax toward Sam, who had already moved in front of Grace, and begins to fire at the spirit once again.

Suddenly two figures appeared behind the ghost.

"You've come home" the two whisper in unison, both decaying forms riddled with stab wounds. The two figured seemed to envelop Constance, merging with her, causing a blinding light that made the four hunters shield their eyes.

And then as quickly as it had all appeared they were gone. The Winchesters looked around to be sure, and each sighed a sigh of relief that it was over. They stood in silence for a few moments before Jax broke it. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck getting the deposit back on that rental." He said with a smile, causing Grace to laugh, Dean to smirk and Sam to roll his eyes as they made their way back to the Impala.

The Winchesters rode for a while in silence, with Grace drawling and Jax reading the passing signs _You are now leaving Salinger, California: America's Christmas Tree City. Come Again Soon!"_

"So Grace, how'd you know that would work, anyway?" Sam asked his sister, causing her to look up from her sketch pad:

"Know what would work?"

"Taking her home." Sam explained

"Oh that, I didn't, I just guessed." she shrugged

Sam stared at her, debating if killing his little sister would hurt his chances of getting into law school, deciding not to risk it he just laughed.

A few hours later Sam looked in the back and noticed both twins were off in their own world, Grace drawling and Jax staring out the window listening to his music. "So Where are you going next?"

"East." Dean answered "Figured we'd check out the cabin next."

"The cabin?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah, our cabin, Chachi. Maybe there's something I missed. Some breadcrumb Dad left behind..."

"You're not coming are you? You're going back to school." Grace asked quietly.

Sam nodded at his little sister a little sad and a little guilty.

"I'm sorry—" he starts but Dean cuts him off

"I'll take you back."

"No, man, I can catch a—"

"I'll take you back, Sammy. It's the least I can do."

-Tribulation Trail-

Grace watched her brother as they drove through the Stanford campus, from years of watching Sam she knew what he was thinking, he was afraid he was making the wrong decision. But before she could say anything the Impala parked in front of Sam's apartment, engine idling. Sam slowly climbed out snagging his bags from the back.

"Sammy wait!" Grace yelled getting out of the impala, Sam stopped and turned toward his sister, as she reached him she quickly blinked back tears "What I said before— I was wrong. It's okay that you want to be normal, deep down we all do, even Dean. I shouldn't have said you were being stupid, I'm sorry."

Not saying anything Sam just hugged her, knowing he probably wouldn't see her for a while. Breaking away from the hug, Grace made her way back to the Impala and Sam headed for his apartment.

Not saying a word to Dean, Grace climbed into the front seat of the Impala, after watching to make sure Sam made it into the building Dean put the car in drive and made a quick three point turn before heading out of the parking lot. Grace continued to stare out the window until something caught her eye: The glass in one of the windows shimmered, rippled, as if it were liquid. Just for a moment, had she blinked she'd of missed it. "DEAN STOP!" she yelled causing her oldest brother to slam on the breaks.

"Jesus Grace, you don't scream like that when—"

Ignoring her brother she asked "What floor is Sam's apartment?"

Annoyed, Dean was about to rip her a new one when he noticed how pale his sister had become, "Fourth. Gracie, what's wrong?"

Without a second thought Grace tore out of the car knowing Dean would follow her.

"Mary Grace" Dean called after her, waking Jax up in the process

"Dean something's happening!"

"You two stay here." Dean order before quickly jogging toward the apartment.

The twins stayed outside the building like they were told, and Grace began to feel stupid for sending her brother on a wild goose chase. Sighing she stopped pacing and leaned against the car, not two seconds later Jax noticed something in the same window Grace had pointed at, it took him a minute to realize what it was, and before he could say _Gracie _the fire alarm blared and his twin looked to the window, suddenly much paler then she was before "Dean." She whispered praying her brothers and Jess would emerge quickly and unharmed.

What felt like hours later two familiar faces raced toward them, Grace sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenward, before noticing there wasn't a girl with them. But before she could say anything, Sam threw his bags back in the trunk "We have work to do."

Sharing a look with her twin, Grace sighed before climbing into the car. Everything was about to change.


End file.
